1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image editing devices, and more particularly, to an image editing device capable of displaying a read document for a user to edit the displayed content.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,355 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-223785 disclose methods of writing, in a memory, data to recognize closed regions read from a document, recognizing the closed regions by referring to the data and editing the regions.
According to these conventional methods, however, the result of editing the regions, in other words if the closed regions have been surely recognized is not available until a copy is output, and therefore copying errors frequently result.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-94311 discloses an editing device incorporating image data into a memory, displaying the data in the memory onto a display, and editing the data on the display.
The conventional editing device is however encountered with a disadvantage that read images are stored in the memory by a single method, and therefore it is very difficult to recognize regions or particular colors from the stored images for image processing.